The Revelation
by tsukimarionette143
Summary: after the brief conversation they all had, they didn't expect themselves to go to the past. Past is revealed, a lot they had never expected to know.


**A/N: hello, when the time that i should think of updating my stories, this happen. Sigh. Well, i would like to present you another of my stories... this time it's a crossover! yay! i hope you'd support this story as well! thank you very much! ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i do not own KHR nor FT.**

Summary: after the brief conversation they all had, they didn't expect themselves to go to the past. Past is revealed, a lot they had never expected to know.

* * *

><p>Giotto looked at them, an ever so present smile plastered on his face. Flames lit up beside him, telling him the other guardians, his friends, are here as well. They couldn't help but look at the group with a smile.<p>

"They resemble us too much, don't they?" Giotto asked his fellow companions. Some laughed, agreed, grunted, yet one stayed silent. Giotto could only smile at all their answers. "Don't you think we could stay for a while? I just wanted to tell my descendant- ahem, grandson, something." .they nodded.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped separating the two when he felt a presence getting near them. Suddenly, a flash of orange flame stood there, making all of them look at him. Giotto then appeared, a smile present.<p>

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lucy Heartfilia, may I speak with the both of you?" the two looked at each other, at them, and nodded. They knew protests would be heard so they all looked at them with reassurance since they knew Primo won't do any harm to them.

They were immediately at the secluded part of the park, as they sat there.

"Why did you call us for, Primo-san?" Lucy asked. Giotto chuckled.

"No need to be so tense around me. You are my descendants, each from a part of my family, since you are cousins. You both are my direct descendants, my grandkids, so no need to feel so guarded around me." He said. They sighed as they looked at him again.

"You know why I called you here? Well, to tell you honestly, I would only want to spend this time with the both of you. After this, we might never see each other again. I knew everyone feels the same."

"So, you mean to say is that even your guardians are there with their respective descendants, am I right?" Tsuna asked, Giotto merely nodded.

"Well, we do not completely leave you, we we'll still reside along the ring, to watch over you." he ruffled each of their hair. Silence lingered.

"You know…" he trailed off as they both look at him. He was looking rather distant, as if remembering something. His eyes locked into the sky turning orange, indicating that the sun is almost setting. They were brought back when he continued to speak. "You kind of, no, you resemble me and my guardian so much." he looked at them. "And even Lucinda…"

"Lucinda?" they both asked. Before he could answer, different flames appeared beside him, and his guardians reassembled with him.

"Ah, it seems our conversation has to be cut off short. Until next time…"

"Wait!" Tsuna called.

""Yes?" he looked at Tsuna, who was looking rather uneasy.

"Who is this Lucinda you spoke off?" each of them stiffen as they heard the name. Giotto gave a strained smile.

"Until next time, Tsunayoshi, Lucy…." And they left.

They both stood up, dusted their clothes and left.

"Who is this Lucinda?" they both asked.

* * *

><p>As both of them left, they have materialized once again. Giotto sighed as he looked at them both as they made their way to the others.<p>

Bonk!

"Ite! You didn't have to hit me that hard, G!" Giotto said. G got a tick mark.

"Didn't hit that hard? You should be thankful we aren't in our bodies right not. If we were, you'd experience much more than that." G said.

"Maa, maa, what's done is done. But, more importantly, how did they manage to know about her? Even her name?" all eyes looked at Giotto, who raised his hands up.

"It just slipped, alright. But, I meant what I said about them… even her…" and they all vanished. One man stood there for a little longer, looking at the back of one certain girl, who is standing far away.

"Lucinda..." he murmured before he as well, left.

-==============================88888888888888888888=======================-

Lucy turned back at the place where they had seated a while ago, blinking.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Takeshi asked. She shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. Anyways, why don't we go home already? It's been a tiring day after all." She suggested. All nodded before they had all departed.

At the Sawada Residence…

"We're home!" they both said.

"Welcome home!" each of them was greeted. Lucy and Tsuna couldn't help but smile. It was nice but still the name had bothered them quite well. They way Giotto had told them a while ago was a little broken, it's as if something happened. But, who was she anyway. Both looked at each other and nodded. They might as well try and ask later on.

**=end of chapter=**

**A/N: thank you for reading this story! i hope you leave a review!**

**until then...**


End file.
